Creed of Two
by Misfortune Okami
Summary: Will write summary later. Work in Progress. Will continue with good reviews.


Kristy Youngkin

March 28, 2014

Period 6

The Creed of Two

Feliciana, a young Templar girl, walked down the beautiful streets of Florence, Italy. It was a beautiful summer day and the light was reflected upon the stained glassed windows of the chapel. The girl's auburn hair whipped around as she walked, her bright purple eyes looking around childishly. Her slender arms were covered by sleeves of light blue. Around her slim waist was a bright red sash, tied in the front to show the nicely done knot. She was five feet tall with the weight of ninety-five pounds. Her skin was a light pinkish white color, like the color of the tips of a Quince tree flower.

"Ciao!" A Templar guard greeted the young girl with a friendly smile. Most guards knew her since her father was an important figure for the Templars. With each step the girl thought of many different things, the plans that her father had, the recent execution, the assassinations of some other Templars that were close to her father. She wasn't upset about the assassinations, she was happy about them. She had always hated what Templars do, especially with how they executed three members of the Auditore Family, just for speaking against one of the officials. Feliciana's thoughts strayed to one of the sons of Giovanni Auditore, who hadn't been killed, nor caught. The son's name was Ezio, son and heir to his family's business. Feliciana watched Ezio attack a guard at his father and brothers' execution, it had been quite sad and a surprise to see there was another son.

That event was about a year or two ago, now it was quiet as the assassinations had stopped for quite some time, though there weren't any Templar Officials in Florence at the moment anyways. Most were in Venice for some kind of dinner or something like that, Feliciana's father being one of them.

Feliciana walked into one of the central areas of Florence, a prosperous shopping area, and common greeting place for friends and familiare. Guards, of course, roamed around to protect the citizens of the beautiful Italian city from any kind of attacks. Pigeons flew through the noisy air, as if escaping something on the roofs.

_"Might just be a cat, maybe one of those Aegean cats from Greece?" _Feliciana thought as she watched the pigeons. Unbeknownst to her it wasn't a cat, but a man. An Assassin by the name of Ezio Auditore.

As Feliciana stopped watching, Ezio leaped off the roof top into a cart full of hay and leaves. His landing softening from the sheer amount of foliage and the drop wasn't that far. The dark brown haired man jumped out of the cart and brushed off any hay that clung to his light brown, leather cape. His hazel eyes scanned through all the people, plenty of Courtesans around to help him keep guards distracted, he also had the money to get beggars and lute players to stop following him.

Ezio took a few steps away from the cart, guards starting to notice him, towards one of the shops. He needed to buy a newer sword, his Uncle taking the one he had before. As he bought the sword he took notice of how the birds seemed more active, flying away before he got as close as he used to. Now this because of one of two reasons, one: there was going to be an execution soon or two: it was almost the season for the birds to migrate. Ezio was hoping it was just the migrating thing. He hadn't seen anyone preparing the Gallows for the last few days though.

A shop or two away, Feliciana chatted with an old friend whose name was Electra, her story is for another day though. The two girls chatted about what has been going on as of late and the two agreed on some things, such as the fact they disliked the Templars. The two always voiced their opinions on the Templars, they couldn't be charged since Feliciana was a Templars daughter. With Electra being Feliciana's close, and only, friend she couldn't be executed.

Ezio Auditore finished getting the sword after a bit of bartering, he could be quite persuasive if he wanted to be. The man had a small smirk as he started walking away from the shop, a new sword in sheath, and new goals in mind. First thing he wanted to do: meet the Ragazza he saw earlier before he jumped off the roof. She had caught his attention and the hustler wanted her heart, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Winning the Ragazza's heart will be simple," Ezio muttered to himself with a smirk. His plans were obvious to those who knew the young man. "A young Ragazza such as herself shouldn't be without a man, especially a Templar's daughter."

Electra gave Feliciana a hug good-bye before walking off to get to her home. It was getting quite late in the day, not a very safe time for women in this beautiful city. Feliciana didn't care; she was always safe when the guards were around, even though she had a dislike for them. Feliciana left the shopping square, with a skip in her step she started for her Dimora. She waved about two or three guards over so they could go with her for protection.

Ezio climbed onto the empting roofs, once filled with Templar Archers earlier in the day. It was a shift change, letting those who patrolled during the day rest for the night. The patrollers were most likely getting their gear, giving Ezio a few minutes to run across the roofs with no worries of being attacked. Soon, he reached Feliciana's bedroom window and gazed in. Empty, but not for long. He waited outside the window, on a garden trellis hanging outside the window. He could hear the wooden door open and voices.

"But Papa! Venice is so far away!" Feliciana's upset voice could be heard, "I would be so far away from Electra!"

"There is no changing my mind Feliciana Mezzanetti!" The Father's voice shouted over his daughters, "We are going to Venice it is not safe here in Florence for myself or any of us!"

"The only one at risk is you Papa! I am safe here with Mama and Sorella and Nonna!" Tears were forming in Feliciana's eyes, Ezio could hear it in her voice. "Papa I don't want to argue with you! Please just let me stay!"

"No means no, you are my daughter and you will listen to me! Not that

maledizione friend of yours!" The Father turned from the room and left, slamming the door.

Feliciana finally let the forming tears fall, silently sliding down her rounded cheeks. The girl released a cry as she slumped to the ground. She didn't hear her window opening over her cries of sadness, allowing the assassin behind her to enter without notice. Feliciana started to wipe away the tear she had shed and took a few deep breathes.

Behind the girl, Ezio slowly crept up to her, he didn't have his blade out. Yet at least, he had to at least be kind to her before he killed her. Besides the Ragazza was quite cute, why not take advantage of the moment. Ezio knelt behind the girl, waiting for her to turn around to see him. He was quite tempted to tap her on the shoulder, that or put his hand over her mouth.

Finally deciding, Ezio tapped the Templar Girl's shoulder, causing the girl to jump. He watched as she quickly turned around, a smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Who… Who are you?" Feliciana asked in a demanding tone, she wanted an answer right away. "Why are you in my room?"

"… You can call me an Assassin," Ezio replied, even if she was beautiful he wouldn't give her his name so easily. "Now, Ragazza, I suggest you quiet down. Wouldn't want any guards entering, si?"

Feliciana seemed quite tense. "An… Assassin…? An… Answer my other question!"

"Aye, quiet down please, I'm not here to hurt you, just wanted to meet a beautiful Ragazza…" Ezio tried to calm the girl down, "You are not happy here, si?"

"If… If I'm not…?" Feliciana was still tense, though quieted down by now. "Why do you care?"

"I heard your father, moving to Venice is quite difficult, though I doubt he cares about that. He seems to worry more of Templars then of we assassins," Ezio chuckled at the thought, placing a new victim in Florence for the Templars would be quite fun.

"That's why he wants to move, to get away from you assassins," Feliciana huffed, tears forming yet again as she remembered her father shouting. "I don't want to leave Florence, but I cannot go against my Papa."

"Ah well, you dislike the Templars, correct?" Ezio questioned, he already knew she did, might as well lead the girl on though.

"Yes… I do dislike them, why?" Feliciana tilted her head, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, which were wiped away by Ezio.

"Well, Ragazza, I can help you with your situation. Being an assassin I can help you escape, for a price of course," Ezio said, a kind smile forming across his face. It was all an act for him, so simple and very believable.

"How much do you want?" Feliciana asked with a slightly pink embarrassed face. She thought he would want some money, which she could give instantly, if only to escape.

"Not 'how much' but what do I want. I want you, Ragazza, as my wife." Ezio said, an almost gentle look in his eyes. If a friend of his were to hear this, they would not have been able to tell if he was lying or not. "I shall give you three days to think about your options here, marry me and you will be able to get away, do not and stay with your family and I will kill you. Simple as that…"

This was the final thing he told to her as he stood and turned away. Walking over to the window he looked back at her. "Three days Ragazza," He smirked and jumped out the window onto the streets below. Only one thing could be heard in the room he just left, the fearful breathing of Feliciana.


End file.
